No digas que no
by Itara
Summary: Si los trabajos en pareja son complicados, que se lo pregunten a Itachi y a Deidara. Reto: Una Piedra en el Camino. Día: 28 de Marzo. Topacio.


**¡Hola! Cuantísimo tiempo sin pasarme por aquí ^^ Bueno, antes de nada agradecer a Derama que haya decidido contar conmigo para un nuevo reto ItaDei (y menudo reto, porque... madre mía, jeje). Bueno, aunque no sería un reto si fuese fácil :P Espero que os guste este fic.**

**Titulo: **No digas que no.****  
><strong>**Piedra: **Topacio****.**  
><strong>Autor del fic:** Itara.  
>Autor del manga:<strong><strong> Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>No digas que no<span>**

FLASHBACK

- Está bien –dijo el profesor Ibiki frente a sus alumnos- Como ya os indiqué al principio del curso, para aprobar la asignatura es necesario realizar un trabajo en el que se estudiará en profundidad las características de un mineral que os asignaré personalmente. Asimismo –continuó- los equipos de trabajo también serán designados por mi, y negarse o pedir un cambio conllevará un suspenso instantáneo –aseguró mirando descaradamente al grupo de chicas que se sentaban en la primera fila.

El hombre sabía de buena mano que ellas eran una piña indisoluble, por lo que seguramente les molestaría descubrir que sólo dos de sus nueve componentes podrían trabajar juntas en ese trabajo. Abrió su archivador y extrajo tres hojas unidas por una grapa.

- Muy bien –indicó con las hojas en alto- Aquí están los grupos de trabajo y las piedras que tendréis que analizar. Para evitar complicaciones he hecho las parejas por orden de lista. No obstante, para quien no sepa con quién le toca, voy a leerlas en voz alta. Aburame Shino y Akasuna Gaara analizarán la amatista; Akasuna Kankurou y Akasuna Temari, pirita; Akimichi Chôji y Haruno Sakura, cuarzo rosa; Hyûga Hinata y Hyûga Neji, rubí…

La lista seguía conforme pasaban los minutos. Algunos de los alumnos se mostraban aliviados al saber que el compañero con el que tendría que realizar el trabajo era uno de los empollones, alguien con quien sacar nota sería facilísimo, mientras que otros veían un suspenso irremediable incluso antes de comenzar a hacer nada. Cuando el profesor llegó a los últimos alumnos, éstos ya sabían quiénes serían los dos componentes del grupo.

- Uchiha Itachi y Uzumaki Deidara analizarán el topacio –el profesor dobló las hojas, indicando que había acabado- esto es todo. Podréis recoger los minerales viniendo a mi mesa, están aquí mismo –dijo señalando a la mesa principal- Venid despacio y sin armar jaleo. Buenas tardes.

Los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y a hacer cola para poder hacerse con la piedra que debían analizar. Todos excepto un muchacho de pelo rubio que permaneció sentado en su sitio, de brazos cruzados y claramente enfadado.

-¡Tsk! Asco de lista alfabética, siempre me toca con ese –murmuró.

- La única solución es que te cambies el apellido, Deidara –comentó alguien a sus espaldas, sobresaltándole.

El aludido se giró y vio a Itachi con la mochila al hombro y las manos en los bolsillos de sus oscuros vaqueros, tan despreocupado como siempre, lo que le irritó aún más. Se levantó de sopetón, recogió sus cosas, indignado, y se echó su bolsa a la espalda.

- Vamos a buscar ese pedrusco, uhn! Cuanto antes nos quitemos el trabajo, mejor –farfulló.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir a su compañero hasta la mesa del profesor. No tuvieron que esperar cola ya que eran los últimos en irse, por lo que tampoco tuvieron que aguantar los comentarios aduladores de sus compañeras más pelotas hacia su profesor.

- Uchiha y Uzumaki, ¿verdad?

- Sí –contestaron a la vez.

- Aquí tenéis el topacio. Mucha suerte con el trabajo.

- Gracias –dijo el moreno.

Deidara asintió. No quiso hablar porque sabía que si abría la boca nada más que echaría pestes sobre el profesor y su absurda manera de hacer los grupos de trabajo. Suspiró y salió con su compañero por la puerta delantera de la clase.

- ¿Te importa si me quedo con la piedra hasta que empecemos con el trabajo? –preguntó Itachi mientras ojeaba el mineral que sostenía entre sus dedos.

- Por mí como si la tiras.

- No puedo. Es nuestro billete hacia el aprobado, ya lo sabes –dijo muy claramente.

- Vale, vale –le cortó con un movimiento de la mano- A ver, ¿cómo hacemos para tenerlo hecho cuanto antes? –preguntó- ¿quedamos en algún sitio o lo hacemos vía internet cada uno en su casa?

- Sinceramente, prefiero hacerlo juntos. Por internet es demasiado complicado.

- Está bien, pues dentro de cuatro días en mi casa –propuso el rubio- Así nos lo quitamos de en medio cuanto antes, ¿te parece bien?

- Perfecto.

Los dos muchachos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado. Deidara odiaba hacer trabajos pero, cuando le mandaban uno, prefería tenerlo antes de tiempo y así olvidarse cuanto antes de él. Igual pasaba con Itachi. El moreno era un gran compañero de trabajo, eso el rubio no lo iba a discutir, porque era el mejor de la clase, pero no aguantaba la arrogancia con la que se pavoneaba allá por donde iba.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En ese momento estaban los dos en la habitación de Deidara mirando con detenimiento el topacio que estaba encima del escritorio. No se decían nada el uno al otro salvo lo estrictamente necesario. Itachi se encargaba de apuntarlo todo en su lujoso portátil de ultimísima generación, mientras que el Uzumaki le iba diciendo lo que debía escribir en el texto. El rubio manoseaba la piedra sin ningún tipo de cuidado, moviéndola de un lado a otro e incluso lanzándola al aire sin importarle lo que le pasara.

- Deidara, debemos devolver una piedra –le previno el ojinegro con la vista clavada en la pantalla y sus ágiles dedos volando sobre el teclado- y a este paso entregaremos cuatro si sigues tirándola al aire.

- No se me va a caer –la volvió a lanzar- ¿Ves? Soy muy cuidadoso, Uchiha –apuntó tras atrapar de nuevo la piedra.

Itachi rodó los ojos. De verdad que intentaba por todos los medios parecer paciente y educado, pero con ese chico resultaba imposible. Era la única persona capaz de sacarle de sus casillas. Cansado, alargó la mano y le quitó la piedra para empezar a examinarla él. Al fin y al cabo el trabajo era de los dos, no sólo de uno. Al cogerla, sin querer, tocó la mano del rubio durante un segundo, el suficiente como para ver cómo un ligerísimo rubor cubría las mejillas de su compañero.

- ¡Eh! –protestó el ojiazul con el ceño fruncido- La tenía yo.

- Ya, pero también tengo que mirarla yo –contestó como si nada.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos y giró la cara para no ver al moreno. Ese escaso contacto había sido suficiente para ponerle nervioso, lo que le enfureció aún más. Escuchó el suave contacto de la piedra con la madera y un ligero suspiro exasperado. Se giró y vio la piedra en la mesa. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con el Uchiha mirándole muy serio.

- Deidara, ¿qué te pasa conmigo?

El rubio se quedó callado. Los dos sabían a la perfección cuál era el problema, pero si el moreno no lo recordaba no sería él quien reviviese la historia. Se levantó de la silla con tranquilidad y se acercó a la ventana. El parque que había frente a su casa se había llenado de niños que acababan de salir de clase. Miró el reloj distraídamente. Ya llevaban juntos más de una hora y el trabajo seguía casi como al principio.

- Se está haciendo tarde –comentó mientras se giraba en la ventana para encarar al Uchiha- Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra o no seremos capaces de tenerlo acabado antes de esta noche.

Itachi estuvo de acuerdo. Asintió ante las palabras del rubio y esperó a que este regresase a su lado. Sin embargo, Deidara continuaba de pie, mirándole con una expresión que aún no había aprendido a interpretar. Arriesgándose a despertar la ira del otro se aventuró a decir.

- La última vez que quedamos aquí para hacer un trabajo de clase estabas más relajado.

El Uzumaki se tensó ante esas palabras, pero consiguió recuperar el control de su cuerpo con relativa rapidez. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, deshaciendo la postura cruzada en la que los había mantenido hasta ese momento.

- La última vez que quedamos aquí para hacer un trabajo de clase éramos sólo amigos –aseguró con firmeza- Al menos al principio.

- ¿Insinúas que ahora no lo somos? –preguntó el ojinegro con cautela.

Deidara resopló alzando los brazos en un gesto exasperado.

- No sé lo que somos ahora, Itachi, y tampoco estoy interesado en averiguarlo –dijo con enfado mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su sitio- Lo único que quiero es acabar este estúpido trabajo y volver a mi vida.

- Deidara, lo de la otra vez… -intentó hablar.

- He dicho que es mejor que acabemos esto –se volvió a sentar en su silla señalando al topacio.

- Está bien –concedió.

La hora siguiente estuvo dedicada íntegramente a analizar todo lo relacionado con el mineral que estaba sobre el escritorio del rubio. Buscaron datos por internet, ampliaron los datos con sus propios conocimientos y al final terminaron el trabajo cuando el sol ya se había ocultado y los primeros indicios de la noche hacían su aparición.

- Bueno, pues ya está –concluyó el rubio lanzando de nuevo la piedra al aire.

- Sí, por fin hemos terminado –respondió el otro cogiendo el objeto al vuelo antes que el menor.

Itachi se levantó para comenzar a recoger sus cosas mientras el ojiazul, quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, le miraba detenidamente. No sabía por qué, pero un sentimiento de intranquilidad crecía en su interior, a la altura de su pecho. Cuando el moreno hubo terminado de guardar su portátil en el maletín se recolocó su coleta baja con parsimonia. Deidara también se levantó, en un gesto educado, esperando a que el otro se fuera. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que el moreno se girara con rapidez para besarle de improviso. Se separaron al instante y el rubio se quedó helado mirando al otro, que se mostraba serio e imperturbable, como siempre. Los segundos siguientes pasaron como si fueran horas. Al final fue el moreno el que se atrevió a hablar.

- Lo siento, no debí hacerlo –dijo con la mirada fija en su compañero- Será mejor que me vaya.

Deidara siguió paralizado viendo cómo Itachi se ponía su chaqueta y se colgaba al hombro el maletín del portátil. Cuando el ojinegro salió de la habitación, reaccionó y salió disparado tras él, claramente enojado. Cogió el portátil del Uchiha, haciendo que este parara al instante.

- Pero, ¿de qué vas? –preguntó enfadado- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Te dije que sólo quería terminar el trabajo y ya! –agarró con más fuerza el asa del maletín, impidiendo cualquier movimiento del moreno.

- Sólo quería comprobar una cosa –explicó el otro.

Deidara se enfureció más si cabía debido a la pasividad del Uchiha.

- ¿El qué? Lo de la otra vez fue un error, ya está. No debió pasar y lo sabes –sus ojos mostraban dolor.

- Para mí no lo fue –dijo Itachi en voz baja, pero suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara.

Deidara volvió a quedarse sorprendido ante las palabras del otro. Ninguno de los dos había comentado lo que había pasado hacía ya más de dos meses. Era como si ambos hubiesen llegado a un mutuo acuerdo de guardar silencio sobre esa tarde, y ahora, ocho semanas después, Itachi admitía que no lamentaba lo ocurrido. Movido como por un acto reflejo el rubio se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies y besó al Uchiha. El beso fue tranquilo, un suave choque de sus labios, bastante más largo que el anterior y, a la vez, algo más ardiente. Los brazos del moreno rodearon la cintura del otro, pero Deidara se separó despacio, examinando el rostro del ojinegro.

- Parece ser que para ti tampoco lo fue aunque dijeras que sí –apuntó con suavidad el Uchiha.

Deidara se puso colorado, frunció el ceño y, antes de volver a besarle, sólo pudo decir:

- Cállate.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que dejaba en el suelo y con cuidado el maletín del portátil, porque le estorbaba en su tarea. Volvió a colocar sus manos en las caderas de su acompañante, esta vez un poco más abajo, lo que consiguió sobresaltar al menor. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo el Uchiha apretó las nalgas del rubio, instándole a acercarse más a él. Esos dos meses que habían pasado tan distantes habían sido una tortura para ambos, pero los dos eran demasiado orgullosos como para reconocerlo. Así pues, parecía que la única manera de demostrarse sus sentimientos era a través de sus gestos, y ese era un terreno que los dos dominaban aún sin haber practicado mucho.

Deidara rodeó el cuello de Itachi con los brazos antes de impulsarse para quedar montado sobre sus caderas. Le resultaba tremendamente sencillo rodear al Uchiha con sus piernas de manera que sus cuerpos quedasen completamente pegados. Se besaban sin descanso, girando el ángulo de contacto de vez en cuando en busca del mayor placer posible. Poco después el moreno flexionó las rodillas, sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más el peso del otro. Hincó una de ellas en el suelo y, con sumo cuidado, se inclinó hacia atrás, quedando sentado sobre la alfombra que cubría el salón y manteniendo a Deidara sobre él.

El rubio notó cómo su cuerpo se calentaba por segundos. Sentado sobre las piernas del moreno se creía tremendamente poderoso. Era como si él tuviese las riendas de la situación, y eso le ayudaba a mostrarse más confiado de lo que en realidad se sentía. Hacía que el Uchiha se estirase al máximo en busca de sus labios al tiempo que tenía la oportunidad de separarse cuando sabía que le faltaba el aire, momento que el moreno aprovechaba para desplazar sus caricias al dulce cuello del rubio.

- Hace calor, uhn! –murmuró atontado. La falta de oxigeno comenzaba a notársele.

Instantáneamente, sintió cómo su camiseta se deslizaba por sus brazos y cabeza hasta dejar su pecho descubierto. Eso hizo que fuese brevemente consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Decidido, agarró con fuerza la chaqueta del ojinegro hasta que se la quitó a base de tirones. Repitió el proceso con su camisa, aunque los botones de la misma le causaron más problemas. Con sus torsos desnudos resultaba fácil notar el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, en especial el del Uchiha. Y es que a pesar de lo frío y distante que se mostraba con todo el mundo, el chico era una estufa viviente, todo un hombre que irradiaba fuerza y seducción masculina. Eso excitó aún más a Deidara, que no pudo evitar emitir un sonoro gemido cuando los labios del moreno besaron con suavidad uno de sus pezones. Ese bastardo era capaz de dejarle la mente en blanco empleando tan sólo su boca. Llevó sus manos al cabello de Itachi y lo acarició con cuidado, dejando que los mechones escurriesen entre sus dedos. Apenas notó la diferencia cuando sus dedos empezaron a dibujar formas en la espalda del Uchiha. Todo en ese joven resultaba tremendamente suave y adictivo. Estaba tan absorto en las miles de sensaciones que recibía que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus pantalones habían desaparecido y él tenía al moreno encima de él.

Verse tumbado sobre la alfombra, con las rodillas flexionadas y el ojinegro entre sus piernas le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Emitió un ruidito de protesta ante el cual el Uchiha se irguió, haciendo que una ráfaga de aire frío golpease el desnudo cuerpo del rubio. Éste masculló algo entre dientes mientras alzaba las caderas para deshacerse de su ropa interior antes de agarrar a su compañero del cuello, besarle con fuerza y devolverle a su posición anterior. El calor del cuerpo semidesnudo del ojinegro le envolvía y protegía.

Mientras el chico volvía a mordisquear lentamente su cuello, Deidara dirigió sus manos al pantalón de Itachi. Desabrochó los botones, bajó la cremallera y tiró hacia abajo lo justo para que, arrastrando el vaquero y el calzoncillo, su pene asomase, erecto y orgulloso. El rubio lo agarró entre sus manos, gimiendo al sentir su volumen. Resultaba sorprendente lo bien que se encontraba el moreno con ese estandarte erguido entre sus piernas. Ni siquiera había mostrado algún signo de impaciencia hasta que el rubio había comenzado a forzarlo suavemente arriba y abajo. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del Uchiha.

- Lo quiero –susurró Deidara en la oreja del moreno-.

Itachi sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda. ¿Se refería al sexo en general o a alguna parte suya en particular? Se retiró un poco para poder mirar al rubio a la cara. Estaba jadeando y un intenso rubor teñía sus mejillas. Le miró, interrogante.

- Lo quiero –repitió el ojiazul. Llevó la mano que sostenía el pene de Itachi hasta su trasero, haciendo que la punta rozase su entrada- Aquí.

- ¿Estás seguro? –jadeó.

- Sí –cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor, como si no tenerle dentro le estuviese matando por segundos- Date prisa Itachi, uhn!

El moreno intentó mantener la calma. Aún no le había cogido el truco al hecho de someter a un chico, pero Deidara parecía tan necesitado y entregado que no le quedaba otra opción. Además de que se moría de ganas por hacerlo, no podía negarlo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y cogió lo que había allí. Una corazonada le había hecho comprar una caja de preservativos la tarde anterior. Tenía la esperanza de acabar en la situación en la que se encontraba, por lo que se felicitó mentalmente por su acierto. Desenvolvió el profiláctico con cuidado, queriendo evitar que el rubio viese el ligero temblor de sus manos. Se lo puso con alguna dificultad y se acercó al ojiazul, que esperaba entre expectante y anhelante.

- Te va a doler un poco –le advirtió apartándole un mechón rubio de la cara.

- Sólo hazlo.

Itachi colocó su glande en la entrada de Deidara y empujó suavemente para introducir la cabeza. El rubio jadeó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes para intentar contrarrestar el dolor que le sobrevendría en breves instantes. Despacio, el moreno se introdujo, separando con cuidado sus paredes. La resistencia del cuerpo contrario era notable, y el ojinegro temía hacer daño al rubio con un movimiento demasiado brusco. Por suerte los condones que había comprado llevaban incorporados el lubricante, lo que ayudaba a proporcionar un movimiento fluido dentro del cuerpo de Deidara. Aún así, eso no era suficiente. Itachi debía pararse cuando el cuerpo de su compañero le negaba el paso. Cuando se acostumbraba a su intrusión, el moreno podía avanzar unos milímetros antes de que la incomodidad del otro le obligase de nuevo a detenerse. Para cuando estuvo completamente dentro, la noche había caído sobre ellos, cubriéndoles con su oscuro manto. Sólo la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana iluminaba sus cuerpos unidos.

- Ya está –suspiró Deidara con alivio, abrazándose a Itachi.

El moreno también se sintió aliviado. Comparado con eso lo que les quedaba por hacer podía considerarse "coser y cantar". Muy lentamente el Uchiha se meció en el interior del rubio. Su sensible erección notaba todo lo que ese inquieto cuerpo le ofrecía, desde las descargas que al principio le recorrían hasta las sutiles contracciones que llegaron conforme el orgasmo se acercaba.

- ¡Más, uhn! –rugió Deidara entre gemidos.

Itachi notaba las gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente mientras golpeaba con furia las nalgas de su amante. Sentía cómo su pene se hundía de manera placentera en su trasero con cada embestida, arrancando sonoros gemidos y gritos de excitación al rubio. Sus piernas le temblaban por la tensión, y dudaba que pudiese aguantar mucho más. Con una fuerte y profunda estocada Deidara gritó, casi ahogándose. Una sustancia ardiente y espesa salpicó sus pechos desnudos, resbalando por ellos y dejándolos pegajosos. Segundos después Itachi eyaculó dentro de Deidara. Un ligero mareo le obligó a apoyar su frente en el hueco del cuello del rubio al tiempo que seguía penetrándole con una lenta cadencia. El muchacho acarició al moreno con tranquilidad, animándole a que no parase hasta estar completamente satisfecho. Y así lo hizo.

Aún permanecieron en esa postura unos minutos más hasta que Itachi se decidió a abandonar el cuerpo del rubio. Se colocó a su lado, tumbándose boca arriba, convirtiéndose en objetivo de la mirada curiosa del ojiazul. Deidara observaba la brillante sustancia que relucía en el pecho del moreno. Su semen brillaba sobre el torso del Uchiha, y eso le hizo sentirse repentinamente sucio y avergonzado. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, pero había sido él quien más le había ensuciado al correrse. Agarró a Itachi de una de sus manos y se levantó del suelo con piernas temblorosas. El moreno le siguió sin preguntar.

Según se acercaba al cuarto de baño el menor se puso un poco nervioso; no obstante, después de haberse acostado con él y haberle tenido dentro de su cuerpo, el ducharse juntos no era algo tan malo como parecía. Cuando entraron en la habitación, Itachi comprendió lo que iban a hacer. Deidara abrió uno de los grifos de la ducha que se encontraba en la pared del fondo y metió la mano para comprobar la temperatura del agua. Tras regularla entró y tiró del Uchiha para que también se metiese bajo el chorro. Una vez dentro se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo ponerse.

- ¿Está bien el agua? –preguntó el rubio con la mirada cabizbaja.

- Perfecta –contestó llevando sus manos a las caderas del rubio y abrazándole.

Deidara suspiró de gozo y se apoyó contra el pecho de su compañero. Allí acurrucado se sentía a gusto, como si eso fuese el mejor lugar del mundo. Con calma levantó la cabeza y miró a Itachi, encontrando que le devolvía la mirada con fervor. Tras unos mágicos instantes en los que sólo existían ellos dos en el universo Deidara se alzó y le besó. Sus labios ardían, febriles, y sus nerviosas manos recorrían la espalda del Uchiha en una caricia continua. Permanecieron así un buen rato, dejando que el agua caliente calmara sus músculos y les relajara por completo.

Finalmente el rubio se agachó para coger el gel de baño y comenzó a enjabonar el torso del mayor con suavidad. Luego pasó a la espalda y, cuando bajó un poco, masajeó calmadamente las nalgas de Itachi. Cuando acabó dejó que el ojinegro le hiciese lo mismo. Las manos del moreno eran ágiles y ya conocían el cuerpo del otro, lo que hizo que el menor disfrutara aún más con el contacto. Cuando estuvieron bien limpios, los dos se colocaron bajo el chorro de agua tibia al tiempo que volvían a besarse y abrazarse.

Al salir de la ducha Deidara le tendió una toalla al moreno para que se secara mientras él se ponía otra en la cintura, tapando su cuerpo desnudo. Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato hasta que estuvieron completamente secos. Cuando Itachi fue a coger su ropa para vestirse e irse, el menor habló.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir. Podemos pedir una pizza para cenar –dijo con las mejillas nuevamente encendidas- ¡Ah! Y puedo darte ropa limpia y cómoda, uhn!

Eso sí que el Uchiha no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Abrió los ojos de par en par antes de abrir la boca.

- ¿En serio estás preparado para eso, Deidara? –cuestionó burlón.

El menor sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, aunque no se lo diría abiertamente. Todavía no.

- ¡Nunca seré tu novio, Uchiha bastardo! –exclamó ruborizado- Bueno, ¿te quedas o no? –preguntó con un tono de enfado que no pretendía.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

- Me quedo.

- Vale, iré a por tu ropa –indicó mientras salía en dirección a su habitación- Quédate aquí.

Cuando el moreno se quedó solo pensó que ya lo habían hecho dos veces y que en cada una de esas ocasiones había visto al menor cada vez más convencido de que lo suyo sí podría funcionar. "_No hay dos sin tres_", se dijo a sí mismo con esperanza. Por su parte, Deidara, aún ruborizado, buscó en su cajón un pantalón que pudiese valerle a Itachi. La pregunta del ojinegro resonaba en su cabeza sin descanso. _"¿En serio estás preparado para eso, Deidara?_". Sí, por supuesto que estaba preparado para entregarse por completo al Uchiha. Sabía que con ninguna otra persona podría estar mejor, pero algo en su forma de ser le impedía ceder tan fácilmente a los encantos de ese engreído que había llegado hasta su duro corazón. Cuando encontró lo que andaba buscando se dirigió de regreso al salón, donde el moreno le esperaba. Una nueva idea había surgido en su interior. Seguro que Itachi no se daba por vencido. Ya había visto antes el brillo que surgía en su mirada cuando encontraba algo que quería conseguir. El mismo brillo con el que le miraba a él; y Deidara había aprendido que, hasta que no lo conseguía, el Uchiha no paraba. "_Ánimo, Itachi_" pensó al tiempo que le tendía la ropa a su compañero con una amplia sonrisa en los labios "_ya sabes que a la tercera va la vencida_".

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué tal ha estado? La verdad es que estos dos son tal para cual, como ya sabéis de sobra ) <strong>

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
